What Is Best For Business?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Time and time again, "Best for business." has been said... but on screen storylines can cause off screen tension between them. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Typical Kind Of Company Meeting

Amanda absentmindedly blew the front part of her hair out of her face as she sat cross legged in a chair, starting to get bored… no one was exactly sure who had called this meeting but there had been countless disruptions and disturbances in the locker rooms lately.

And the meeting even hadn't started yet.

She felt hands on her legs and turned to her left, seeing Finn. Amanda turned her body towards Finn, who helped her outstretch her legs and placed them onto his lap.

"I know, I'm bored waiting too… wonder what's taking Steph and Hunter so long, this ain't normally like them." Finn whispered.

"I think they ran into some kind of problem… I'd say let's ditch this but that got me into a lot of trouble when I was 22. I didn't ditch to go have fun, I was feeling sick… and because I decided to sleep in a bit, I got chewed out by Brie and Nikki's stepfather. Still can't really believe that Laurinaitis married their mom." Amanda responded.

"Some things surprise us… here, this might relieve the boredom a bit." Finn said, before he reached into his pocket and took out a scrambled mini Rubik's cube. "Found it in the corridor, dropped in the corner."

"I haven't played with one of these in years…" Amanda said quietly as she looked at it… the cube reminded her of her childhood one but hers had a few stickers that were peeled off partially.

"Me either. They come in handy in waiting times like these." Finn replied, Amanda seeing that the squares of one face of the cube were a bit scratched, most likely where it had been dropped and slid across the ground.

The two started to play with it… which got Emma's attention, the NXT diva looking at them and then at Alexa after being jabbed by her fingernail.

"You could trim those, you know." Emma said quietly.

"What the hell are they doing now?" Alexa hissed.

"Staving off boredom… did you really have to go voicing your damn opinions on their closeness anyway? That's probably why Stephanie called this meeting." Emma responded, Alexa narrowing her eyes at the woman.

But before she could say anything, Stephanie approached the microphone and Finn quickly hid the Rubik's cube, Amanda putting her feet back on the floor.

"I know this is short notice but there's been some tension as of late between all of you and for different reasons. One, we are not dissolving any storylines or friendships, that is a personal matter between you and your co-workers. Now, any ideas as to what started the fight last week between Alicia Fox, Paige, Eva Marie, the Bella twins and Amanda Cena?" Stephanie explained.

"Everything you just said you wouldn't touch." Aestrid said from her spot leant against the wall to one side of the room.

"Are we just going to ignore that Mandy punched me?!" Eva responded.

"You swung at me first, you plastic filled bitch!" Amanda replied angrily.

"Oi, don't you-" Everyone heard Dianne shout… moments before Amanda yelped out as the weight of Dianne's prosthetic leg smashed into her shoulder. "Alright, someone grab bitchy Bliss who nicked my prosthetic there, someone check on whoever that hit and someone else return my leg to me!"

Amanda stood up and crash tackled Alexa, taking the leg from her and handing it to Dianne… before kicking Alexa in the face, Alexa screaming in pain.

"Crazy ass bitch!" Amanda muttered before Finn helped her sit down and checked on her right shoulder.

"She alright there? That much force could've easily dislocated the joint." Dianne questioned as she clipped the leg back onto the rod on the end of her knee.

"Yeah, it's still in the socket." Finn responded as Hunter headed over to them with an ice pack, Finn pressing it to Amanda's shoulder.

"Ain't getting fussed over nice?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, dipshit." Amanda responded.

"Seems like somebody's still jealous!" Dianne said loudly.

"Everyone calm down. Where was I? Oh yes, the next NXT Championship match… are you all sure about it being a ladder match?" Stephanie responded before glancing at Finn and Kevin.

"Yes." Both said simultaneously.

"As it always stands, no throwing ladders recklessly outside of the ring. Another one… oh damn, Alexa, why ask this question? I told you that there's no room for a third competitor in the NXT Women's Championship match." Stephanie replied.

"I ain't working with that crazy bitch until she goes to anger management!" Bayley and Sasha said simultaneously.

"So what's that to say, I'm being counted out?! Are we trying to get the message across that you don't want me here anymore-" Alexa started to respond angrily.

"You know what?! Quite quickly, you're approaching the point of that and people are starting to tell, even some of the fans! So I think I speak for most of the room when I say buck up your ideas or take the first exit you come across!" Aestrid responded, cutting Alexa off mid sentence and Alexa sitting back down and folding her arms across her chest.

"Thank you, Ace… now the next one, the storyline feud turned disintegrated friendship between Seth and Mandy." Hunter said after heading back to where Stephanie was. "Can you come up here please?" He asked.

Amanda, Finn and Seth headed up there, looking at the clipboard.

"That ain't my handwriting, I was hoping to keep that out of this." Amanda said as she saw the last thing on there.

"Someone else noticed it… wait, where the hell did Dean and Roman go to?" Hunter responded when he noticed both had slipped out of the room.

Outside, Dean inhaled the smoke from his cigarette and then blew it out.

"You really shouldn't have put that on the clipboard, Dean. Mandy said that she was trying to keep things civil." Roman said before yanking the cigarette away from Dean and putting it out.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Dean replied.

"Those things will kill you, what happened to you going on the nicotine patch?" Roman questioned.

"It lost its punch, just felt weak after a while. Like a drip versus a whole glass." Dean answered.

"Well you've gotta think of something… matter of fact, so do I to try to keep Mandy from attacking Seth like she did to the Harley Quinn reject." Roman said.

"I think Balor will keep Mandy distracted." Dean replied.

"You're not all that sure of him being near Mandy, are you?" Roman asked.

"Not so much… but I'm still open to the old saying that a cover doesn't describe all of the book… or something like that." Dean answered.

"Least you haven't gotten physically violent." Roman said as the two headed back in… and jumped back when they saw Nikki and Brie throwing Seth out of the meeting room and Seth landing on his face.

"Next time, get your own head together first!" The twins yelled before slamming the doors and Seth pulling himself up.

"Damn, Seth, what did you do to piss both of them off?" Dean asked after a laugh, Seth taking a few seconds.

"I might've… suggested that they, John and Daniel keep Mandy on a short leash." Seth replied.

"And tell me where in your head did that became a great idea?" Dean responded.

Seth turned to the right, revealing scratches on his face from Amanda's nails and Dean and Roman laughed.

"We've told you repeatedly that she's a hellcat." Roman said.

"Hellcat?! She's more than a hellcat, she attacked me like a fucking tiger!" Seth yelled.

"Well you need to calm your ass down then and either fix things or let her get on with her life." Dean said before Seth left.


	2. Tempers Under Pressure

**Meanwhile…**

"How deep do you think I scratched him?" Amanda asked as she pressed an ice pack to Finn's right eye. "Sorry he hit you." She said as she felt his hands on hers.

"I'm alright… it's not your fault that he's turning obsessively fucked in the head." Finn replied.

"Sometimes I think he was just born crazy…" Amanda said, cringing slightly as a dull ache hit her shoulder. "I'm gonna kill that little bitch one day." She muttered.

"I know, it didn't break anything but a crack could've been easy to get. She's just getting more and more reckless with it… and I get the feeling that if she were to be fired, she'd cause no end of hell from the outside, leak things to the press and all that." Finn replied.

"Far from the first time that's happened and not with Alexa either, it was before she signed with the company… there was someone who left in 2011 and back in early 2013, she started causing trouble and saying that she wasn't getting to spend enough time with her husband. I had said to her "You know first hand how demanding this schedule is, Maryse, it doesn't mean that Mike is screwing around!"... and she flipped out big time. Next thing I knew, the National Enquirer was calling me relentlessly for an interview about my 'wild years' as they put it. Hell, even Dave Meltzer wouldn't leave me alone, the asshole he is." Amanda responded as she lowered the ice pack and Finn carefully took it and put it on Amanda's bruising shoulder… before both of their phones chimed with news alerts. "That's a photoshopped picture, who'd believe it?" She responded when she saw a picture on TMZ that looked like her and Finn kissing.

"Surprisingly, a lot of people… don't forget as part of the media itself, we've learnt to see these things that shout photoshop. Others… the fans, they'd be more easily fooled by it and I think whoever made this knows that." Finn replied.

"Chances are, there's a mob of teen fangirls outside who want to rip my eyes and hair out before Raw starts." Amanda said as she leaned against Finn.

"Probably… I'd be flattered if some of them didn't get so damn violent. Just part of being on TV a lot I suppose." Finn replied, resting his arm around her back.

"There was one time that a steel chair got thrown at my head in Italy when I was 19… broke my damn right eye socket." Amanda responded before both jumped back as the door flew open and Charlotte, Becky and Dianne picked themselves up.

"Char, that wasn't the best idea!" Dianne said as she helped steady the slightly disoriented blonde.

"You all threw yourselves at the door, why?" Amanda asked as she and Finn helped Becky sit down in a chair.

"To warn you about the damn storm that's being kicked up out there." Dianne answered, Amanda and Finn noticing that she was wearing her sports blade prosthetic instead of her usual one, which was unusual as she clearly hadn't been running or in the gym today. "There's a crowd out there demanding to know where you two are, they pulled me to one side and when I refused to say, they grabbed me, took the leg off and broke it against the wall!"

"Those damn hellions." Becky said.

"I'll go chase them off. And I appreciate the heads up but please don't injure yourselves." Amanda responded before she and Finn hugged and she grabbed a megaphone before heading to the back doors and pushing one open. "If y'all cause any more disruptions, the police will be called and you'll be carted off in handcuffs! The legal term for what you did to my friends is called assault and whoever broke the damn leg could also face vandalism charges!" She said loudly into the megaphone, the teen fans yelling in anger at her. "Right, you had your damn chance-" She responded, moments before ducking as a few handfuls of rocks and stones were thrown at her.

"I'll give you assault, bitches!" Amanda heard, looked up and saw Aestrid up on a ledge… before she began to shoot repeatedly at the crowd of teens with a paintball rifle, the teens running in a mix of pain from the ball impacts and anger at the paint staining their clothes and skin.

"I thought I was a terror at 16!" Amanda said as they walked back in and Finn and Becky ran to them.

"What happened out there?" Finn asked, resting his hand on Amanda's back.

"They didn't listen to me and responded with fistfulls of rocks… so Ace made them listen with her paintball gun which I didn't know she even had." Amanda answered.

"Those fans are insane!" Aestrid said after she had used the hydraulic crane to get back down and walked in.

"Damn right they are." Amanda responded as she realised from a cut on her lower lip that a rock had hit her, Finn pressing a napkin to Amanda's mouth.

It was a few hours later as the show was starting that Hunter stumbled into the backstage area, clothes disheveled and tie ripped up as Stephanie helped him sit down.

"I went looking for Dianne's leg… next thing I know, a bunch of teens in Demon King and Balor Club shirts jumped me!" Hunter explained.

"I wouldn't bother. From what she said, it was smashed against the wall. If that broke the main shaft, the balance would be off and it'll be useless anyway." Stephanie replied as she picked up the nearest first aid kit and returned to him.

"Fuck… last time fans went that berserk was when Shawn got married and that was 16 years ago." Hunter muttered as Stephanie patched him up.

Fixed up and in a different shirt and suit, Hunter found Amanda, who was stood still while getting the angel wings painted on her back with blue, white and grey paint.

"They mauled you? Hunter, I'm so sorry." Amanda said.

"It's not your fault… damn it, I was only looking for Dianne's leg, nothing to do with them at all." Hunter responded, sitting on a wooden stool nearby.

"They just completely pounced…" Amanda replied, Hunter seeing that the blue and white paint colored in the wings on Amanda's back and the grey outlined them… and Hunter also noticed spray on concealer on Amanda's shoulder.

"Reminds me… try not to kill him." Hunter said.

"No promises, I assume you saw the scratches on his face." Amanda replied.

"I did… and this is secret and unofficial by every standard, but I've told Aestrid to keep her eyes out tonight. Unofficial guard in case anyone tries anything stupid in the audience." Hunter responded.

"Good call, old friend." Amanda said as Hunter kissed her on her forehead.

She looked through the script and memorized it… and hoped it would go as planned.

 **A few hours later…**

"Somebody turn the lights back on!" Seth said into the microphone… but the lights flickered into black and red. "That ain't what I meant! What, have you got a fucking monkey working the spotlight?" He yelled.

"Over here."

The lights shined on Amanda, Seth seeing the paint, white and blue Demon Queen outfit and pale blue contacts and the fans going crazy.

"I had to get your attention somehow. After all, you face my brother at Summerslam, it's obviously not gonna be a fair fight, is it, Mr. Seth freakin' Rollins?" Amanda responded, angering Seth… but not with what she said, because of how she looked. "What, the angel wings too much?" She asked after climbing down.

"Well, it's just… it makes you look like you're out of some legend, have we turned to the 'wrestlers of the round table' or something now?" Seth responded.

"No… just proving a point. Besides, you would've ignored me anyway, Mr Architect… or should I say thief because the only reason you've kept that title is with the help of The Authority so stop claiming that you're in the same league as The Icon, Sting and admit that you're a boy pretending to be a man! Hell, I can beat you for that championship!" Amanda responded, Seth's temper reaching its limit… but he laughed off the last part. "Want to prove me wrong in the 'interest' of best for business?" She asked casually.

"The fuck is she doing?" Finn asked as he and Aestrid watched from backstage.

"Getting him right where she wants him." Aestrid responded as Seth once again lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"Get a referee out here, title on the line!" Seth replied, referee Mike Chioda heading out there and the match starting as everyone crowded around the monitor as the commentators recomposed themselves.

"Well we have an impromptu title match underway. Any thoughts on Mandy's bold challenge, Jerry?" Michael Cole replied.

"She's been wanting to shut his mouth for over a year and I say he damn well deserves it!" Jerry answered as Amanda reversed a running powerbomb into the Black Widow submission hold and pulled back on Seth's right arm a bit too roughly, making Seth scream and fall to his knees.

Seth tapped out and the bell rang, Amanda releasing the hold and being handed the WWE Championship before she raised it over her head as Seth grabbed at his sore arm… before seeing Amanda exit the ring and being picked up and hugged by Finn, her legs cinching around his waist and arms around him.

"Your winner and new WWE Champion, Amanda Cena!" Lillian announced loudly.

"Good job showing the picture as fake…" Aestrid muttered with a slight smirk, then turning as Seth stormed towards her on his way out of the arena… and he yelped as she jabbed his arm with her electronic lighter, acting almost like a miniature taser.

"Ow, damn it!" Seth yelled.

"Oh come on, you're just pissed because you got beat by a girl half your size." Aestrid replied as Seth saw Amanda and Finn walk through the curtain.

And he was damn pissed about it.


End file.
